cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven (Teen Titans)
Raven is a half-Azarathian, half-demon hybrid who is one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. Biography Arella (Teen Titans), Raven's mother, was chosen to become the bride of the demonic [Trigon]. Abandoned by the demon, Arella was bent on suicide (while carrying Raven) when she was taken in by the pacifistic disciples of Temple Azarath, a group who had centuries earlier forsaken life on Earth to pursue their own nonviolent lifestyle. In their inter-dimensional world, Raven, Arella's daughter by Trigon, was born. Fearing that the child would bring evil among them, Juris, a magistrate of Azarath, attempted to cast the infant Raven into Limbo, only to be destroyed himself. Azar, the spiritual leader of the temple, then took the young Raven under her personal tutelage, instructing her in the truth of her parentage, and in pacifism, meditation, and the submergence of her emotions to resist Trigon's influence, while perfecting her powers of teleportation, astral projection, and empathic healing. Later, after Azar's death (in which she entered another plane of existence), when Raven was plagued by prophetic dreams of Trigon and, defying her teachers, she confronted her demon father in Limbo at his bidding. Trigon spared her and Arella after satisfying himself that, upon his return when she reached adulthood, he could seduce Raven into becoming his ally. When Raven turned sixteen, she sensed Trigon's power returning and fled to Earth. Raven arrived at Cartoon Network City, where she met several super-powered youths fighting a rampaging alien girl. Raven managed to discern the girl's true reason for her demolition work and convinced the others into a more peaceful approach, which won them the alien's friendship. Despite Raven's obvious insecurity, the others invited her to join them in defeating the truly hostile aliens the Gordanians, who had attempted to enslave the girl and her presence proved ultimately essential to the motley crew's triumph over the Gordanians. Afterwards, the group decided to stay together and formed the original Teen Titans. Though Raven, still feeling alienated from her new friends, remained distant to them, the other Titans soon came to learn more about her origins. First, Beast Boy and Cyborg inadvertently ended up stranded inside Raven's own mind, where they met the personifications of her separated emotional aspects and also encountered and fought the manifestation of Trigon's heritage inside her. Soon afterward, a backfired plot by the Puppet King left Raven and Starfire stuck in each other's body, creating a new sense of empathy between the girls. Finally, when Robin was haunted by a drug-induced hallucination of his enemy Slade, Raven linked with his mind and saw glimpses of Robin's past, including his initiation by Batman and the death of his parents. Raven helped the Titans for years, working alongside the other four to protect Cartoon Network City from villainous menaces. She was consistently invaluable to their success. Eventually, however, Raven's past caught up with her: On her birthday, Slade (who had been presumed dead) reappeared, wielding new powers and marked with a symbol which Raven could not fail to recognize. Slade deliberately led the Titans to the place where Raven's true destiny was to be fulfilled to serve as a living portal for Trigon to conquer Earth. Seeing no other choice, Raven finally told her teammates the truth about her past — but instead of being rejected, the other Titans remained with her and took the greatest pains to prevent this from happening. Abilities *'Incantation' *'Meditation' *'Shadowbending' *'Darkbending' *'Advanced Telekinesis' *'Teleportation' *'Magic' *'Spell Casting' Trivia *In this series, Raven is dating Robin (Teen Titans). *Raven often tutors her cousin techniques since they are the same level of demon. *Raven, along with Starfire, appeared to have had a crush on Aqualad. *Despite Raven's sarcasm and her nearly emotionless state, she treats all the other four members as friends and never intends to harm them emotionally. *Raven's real name is Rachel Roth. Category:Canon Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Teen Titans Category:Superheros Category:Immortals Category:Demons Category:Cousins Category:Daughters Category:Nieces Category:Girlfriends Category:Shadowbenders Category:Darkbenders